World of Anarchy/Themes
In World of Anarchy, there is a theme that is the main idea presented in each part. These themes play an important part in the story. By the end of each part, the themes lead to a conclusion for the characters. Each theme can be passed on to the next generation. Major Themes Part One In the first part of World of Anarchy, the main theme is CONSEQUENCES. David Andrews and Jim are the major illustrators of this theme, that every action has a set of consequences that follow it and set them on their path. David's actions toward the beginning of the outbreak cause most of the conflict his group later endure, which he realizes at the end of the part. Jim also shows this them because his actions eventually lead to his downfall as well as the downfall of his bandit group. Some of the other characters are affected by the theme as well. Sid betraying the group and sides with the bandits only lead to his eventual karmic death, and Samantha stealing from the group and abandoning them only to get captured later by bandits that leads to her death are other prime examples of the theme. By the end of the arc, David comes to a final realization and accepts the consequences of his actions and regrets the pain it caused others. Part Two In the second part of World of Anarchy, the main theme is SINS. Part Three In the third part of World of Anarchy, is TBA cuz I kinda wanna change it up a bit. Part Four In the final part of World of Anarchy, the main themes are REVENGE/FATE. The theme of REVENGE in the story will be shown through several characters and drive most of the plot. FATE will be the secondary theme that answers the question: Does the chains of fate really control our lives, and if it does can we break free of it? Recurring/Minor Themes In World of Anarchy, there are many themes that are portrayed alongside the main idea presented in each part, although they don't get referenced as much and left for the reader to pick out. These themes also play an important part in the story. Like each major theme, these themes can be passed on to the next generation. ANARCHY TBA CONFLICT TBA CONTROL TBA CULTURE/CUSTOMS TBA FAMILY FAMILY, more specifically, dysfunctional and broken families are a prevalent theme in World of Anarchy. Nearly every single character in the story has a dysfunctional and or broken family, either having one before the outbreak of gaining one after. David is one of the many main illustrators of this theme having lost his family during his childhood. RACE/PREJUDICE TBA SENSE SENSE, more specifically, a persons understanding of the events happening around them being lost because of confusion. This theme's major illustrators are David and Teresa, who don't understand why Garland has such an interest in them, or why he took their memories. (MORE THEMES TBA for now) Category:World of Anarchy